The Treehouse
by bexxy
Summary: A one shot story about the special bond between Jasper and Renesmee. Takes place after Breaking Dawn. [COMPLETE]


A one shot story about the special bond shared by Jasper and Renesmee. I hope you enjoy it.

"Mommy…..may I go with Jasper for a walk please?" Bella looked down at her daughter, always in awe and wonder that Renesmee was actually here. Eternally thankful, eternally in love. She looked up to see Jasper walk slowly into the room, a small grin appearing on his face. Renesmee had permanently created a special bond with each of the Cullen's and there was no mistaking that she had them all wrapped around her finger, especially Jasper's. Bella looked up at him and he nodded at the request.

"Of course you can go with Jasper." Bella kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Have a wonderful time…"

"Thank you mommy!" Renesmee squealed. She may be advanced in knowledge and skill but her childlike wonder and excitement for life was still there and very much loved by her family. Having a child in the Cullen house brought a sense of peace and meaning that they didn't even know was missing.

"I promise I'll keep her safe Bella. I won't leave her side" Jasper promised. He was solemn and took his responsibility seriously. Bella smiled.

"I know Jasper. I trust you." Bella replied. And with a quick nod, Jasper swiftly picked up Renesmee, swung her on his back and in a flash and sudden breeze, disappeared into the forest. Bella could hear the laughter and delight from both Renesmee and Jasper as they ran into the woods.

"She's safe….but…" a voice broke the now quiet room. Edward appeared in the doorway and walked over to Bella, taking her hand in his.

"But…" Bella prodded. A small smile escaped his lips.

"But…I still worry" He finished. Bella smiled. Another voice joined the conversation.

"Welcome to parenthood" Carlisle said with a slight laugh.

"Jasper, you're going so fast!" Renesemee shouted. Her high pitched voice was filled with sweetness and joy. If Jasper's heart was beating it would burst with love for this little girl that had become so special to all of them.

"Should I slow down?" Jasper teased.

"No! Run faster to our treehouse!" Renesmee told him.

"Yes mam." Jasper replied with a grin. Within moments, Jasper began to slow down and stop underneath a tall tree. "Hold on tight little lady." He jumped, quickly climbing the trunk and reached the top where he opened a small door and Renesmee climbed over him and inside, followed by Jasper. It was a small treehouse, a perfect mini version of a house. One room, with a soft rug for sitting on. Books, crayons, paper in the corner. The windows had handmade curtains, of course by Esme who spent hours choosing the perfect fabric. Jasper and Renesmee sat down and she ran her small hand over the soft rug on the floor. Jasper could feel her happiness and contentment, he truly did love spending time with her, who would traditionally be called his niece. But what was tradition when it came to this family. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Renesmee nodded. Since she thrived on either human food or the usual Cullen diet, Esme often ensured her belly was full with classic children's favourites. Jasper pulled out a peanut butter and jam sandwich from one pocket. "This is from Esme." He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small bag of candy. "And this is from me." He winked at her and Renesmee giggled. They sat in silence while the small girl ate. Her soft voice almost startled him when she spoke.

"I love it here Jasper." She whispered. "Can we come here forever?" Jasper nodded.

"I built this for you Renesmee. It's yours always and we can come as often as you like" He said.

"Jasper…will you colour with me? I like colouring with you….Emmett always breaks my crayons." Jasper let out a laugh. "Not on purpose…." Renesmee clarified with a grin "Just last time we were colouring a rainbow and the crayon turned to dust when he grabbed it."

"Yes, Emmett is quite strong isn't he?" Jasper answered picking up the crayons. The two sat in silence and coloured together. It felt like hours but in a way that Jasper appreciated and enjoyed.

"Here Jasper. I made this for you." Renesmee handed him a piece of paper. On it, and very beautifully done, was a picture of he and Renesmee, surrounded by trees and little pink hearts. There was so much innocence in it and in her. He was so thankful she had those qualities despite her accelerated growth and level of intelligence.

"Thank you Renesmee. I'll keep this with me always." He folded it up carefully and put it into his breast pocket. "Shall we go back? I'm sure Esme had some baking planned with you." Jasper said. Renesmee nodded and climbed into Jasper's arms. He hugged her close as he carried her back down to forest floor. He sped off back into the woods, returning home to find Edward waiting to greet them.

"Hello darling" Edward said softly as Jasper handed Renesmee over to him. "Let's go inside, Esme is waiting for you."

"Jasper, are you coming too?" Renesmee asked. Jasper shook his head.

"I need to grab some lunch for myself" he said. Renesmee smiled at him. She understood what he meant, her maturity level was well beyond her years. "But I have my picture" he said as he gently patted his pocket. "Always with me." Renesmee's face lit up. "Go inside, I'll see you soon"

Jasper grinned and gave a small peck to the top of Renesmee's hand before he disappeared into the forest. As he ran, he was sure he felt a warmth where the picture was and he smiled, already beginning to look forward to their next afternoon colouring together in their treehouse.

 _The End_


End file.
